Sam and her tutor
by pepsilover20
Summary: Read and review. I don't own ICarly. Freddie offers to help Sam with her grades, but as time progresses they both start to realize there feelings for each other. R&R. Please. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Read and review. Let me know what you think. :) Shipping: Seddie

Chapter 1

"Ow! Sam!".

Sam smiles at him innocently.

"Relax, Freddifer. It was just a small pinch".

"But that really hurt! I swear, you have man hands!".

Sam laughed. "Thanks for the compliment, dork".

Freddie shook his head. "Can I get back to studying now?".

Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie. "No. Let's go get some food and a smoothie".

"Sam...mid-terms are coming up son. And I WANT to pass. You should be studying as well".

"Studying is for squares. How about this...I'll treat you. Then I'll let you study".

Feddie nodded and put the pen in between the text book where he left his notebook on top of the Trigonometry text book.

Once they left the apartment, they went to walk to there usual place where T-bow worked.

"I want a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry smoothie". Says Sam.

"I'll havethe same thing and make mine a blueberry smoothie".

"Wearing that shirt you're a blueberry". Sam mutters.

Freddie glared at Sam.

She winks at him playfully and smirks at him.

They sit at the table and eat there food after Sam pays for her and Freddie.

"Sam?".

"Hmm".

"Just out of curiosity...And try not to get mad when I ask this but...What was your last report card like?".

"All C's". Sam smiles confidently.

"That's average".

"I know".

"So you're on border line pass or fail".

"Get to the point, Benson!".

"The point is I should be your tutor for all your classes minus gym. But at least you have an A+ in lunch". Freddie smiles.

Sam punches his arm.

"Ow!".

"And I have an A+ in punching you".

Feddie gives Sam an unimpressed look.

"I have an idea. If I help you study, and if you pass everything then you have to...be my girlfriend for the entire summer".

"Me? Me, being your girlfriend for one summer, depending on all my grades? Fine".

They shake hands.

And something in Sam's eyes shows that she wants to be just that. Hopefully one day she will be. Maybe, even, more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I love the reviews so far! :) Don't be shy...lol

Freddie's p.o.v.

Do you remember when Sam was supposed to study with me?

Well, she lied.

Typical Sam. Instead she watched TV and helped Spencer with his new art sculpture. She is so unbelievable and unpredictable. But at the same time, that's what I like about her and she isn't boring. Heck I think she's cute.

Wait...WHAT?.

Sam's p.o.v.

I'm hungry. This small container of mac&cheese ain't cutting it for mama.

I take a couple things out the freezer: A bag of chicken nuggets. A box of fish sticks. And 2 corn dogs.

Don't judge me.

I put 5 nuggets and 8 fish sticks on a plate and put it in the microwave. Those are for me. And the corn dogs are for Fred nerd.

I put the corn dogs on a separate plate and also put it in the microwave.

As you can see I'm too lazy to cook.

"Sam? When did you get here?". Asks Carly.

"Not too long ago. Your front door was open".

"Ah! I've see you've already invaded my freezer".

"Yeah. And your refrigerator is next".

I take out two cans of Pepsi and put them on the counter.

"Hey girls!". Says Freddie as he is smiling.

"Hey! What's up?". Says Carly.

"Me and Sam are going to Study".

"Well, hey, good luck with that. The last time I tried that for summer school she almost bit me".

"What? Why?". Freddie raises his eyebrow.

"She blamed me for her getting an F on a Math test".

"You guys did study? Right?".

We did! we studied...Cute guys in our school".

"That's definitely why she failed".

"Hey! I'm right here you know?". Says Sam.

"Oh crap. I forgot the Algebra text book. Be right back".

As he leaves quickly, I open the can and take a sip of Pepsi.

"Hey, Carly? When you see Spencer tell him I said he owes me".

"I will. And I gotta go. I'm helping Gibby with a science project".

"Okay, have fun".

I hear a knock on the door a couple minutes later after Carly locks it. Opening the door I see Freddie looking through his backpack. "Hold on, I almost got it".

Looking at my wrist pretending it's a watch, I huff and close the door as it hits his head.

"Ouchie!".

He walks into Carly's apartment. "Sam! Stop hurting me!". Freddie rubs his head.

"Aww! Is Freddie weddie upset?".

He glares at me.

Our books are spread out. Me and Freddie are sitting on the couch.

"Okay...this equation is easy. 2x+5y=10y".

After about 12 math equations, I begin to pout. "Freeeeedie. I'm tired".

"Do you want to take a break?".

I nod and stick my lip out.

"Alright. Well I think we're done for the day".

"Wanna watch a movie?".

"Sure".

*Almost two hours later*

"I'm so confused".

"You don't get the movie, Escape plan?".

"Not really".

"Neither do I".

"You know, Fredrick..."

"It's Freddie".

"Whatever. Anyway, I, uh...I like spending time with you. We should hangout. Just us".

Freddie smiles. "I'd like that".

Sam smiles at him.

This will be something awesome. I think I like the little twerp already.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's a new chapter! Sorry, for the long wait. :p

"My worst nightmare has come true. , thank you for joining us". Says her math teacher.

"No heard-I mean chrome dome-I mean ".

Sam sat down in her seat next to Gibby. The whole class was giggling uncontrollably.

"I appreciate your kindness, Puckett. So today you have detention after school".

Sam shrugged. She didn't really care all that much. She just wanted to get the school day over with and go see Freddie.

stood in front of the class. "Now class...Turn your math textbooks to page 104. We're having a lesson on factoring and tonight your homework is to do even numbers 2-10".

The class whole class groaned. As soon as turned around to write on the blackboard Sam flipped him off.

The class was giggling again.

Sam smiled to herself.

After detention was over she went to her apartment to see a note on the counter. 'Going out of town. I'm not sure how long I'll be back. Take care of yourself. There is plenty of food and drinks. Invite your friends if you want. Love, mom'.

Sam rolled her eyes and threw away the note. She threw her bag on the couch and began to cook some spaghetti with chicken. She grabs her phone and texts Freddy.

To Fredward: Hey Benson. I'm cooking dinner. Come over tonight so we can study or whatever. Peace.

Within minutes Freddie texts her back.

To Sam: Okay. I'll be over in a bit! And try not to poison my food. ;D

Sam laughed and put her phone on the counter.

Once she cooked the food she drained the spaghetti and turn off the stove. She made a plate for Freddie and a plate for herself. She put a bottle of green tea next to her plate and a bottle of water next to Freddie's plate.

Freddie came over Ten minutes later. He knocks on the door. "Sam, open up. I'm here". He says.

She unlocks the door and lets him. "Welcome to my castle, Benson".

She grins at him.

"Nice place! The food smells really good!".

"Thanks. And what can I say? Mama can cook one hell of a meal! Let's eat".

They ate and were talking about random things.

"How did you first develop a crush on Carly?". Asks Sam.

Freddie almost choked on his water. "I...Well, um, I always liked her. And I always hoped she would be my girlfriend. But she is into a bad boy type of guy. And you know me. I'm no bad boy and I won't try to be. But I'm happy that me and her are close friends. Plus she's like my sister". Freddie simply shrugged.

Sam looked at Freddie.

"What?". Asks Freddie.

"What about me?".

"What do you mean?".

"Do you like me?".

Freddie smiled. We should wash the dishes and do some studying and homework.

"Yeah". Sam frowned.

Freddie is sitting at the dinner table with Sam helping her with her math homework.

"Did I get it right?". Asks Sam.

Freddie checks his answer to see if her answer matched his.

"X=2+4. Perfect!". Sam smiled and Freddie smiled too.

"Well I should get going. If I don't leave now, my mom will freak out".

Sam laughed. "I'll walk toy to the door".

"Thanks for dinner, Sam. It was nice".

"No problem, Fred nerd".

Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

Before he left her apartment her did something that meant something to him. And he never did this to Carly. He leaned in and kissed Sam on her cheek. He smiled. "Goodnight Sam. See you at school tomorrow. T.G.I.F".

Sam smiled slightly. "Goodnight Fredward".

She closed the door and locked it. She beamed out of happiness and raised her fist in the air.

And though it didn't work out with a certain someone, this time she felt it.

Love. Love and happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I don't much room to update both stories. :( I'm going to make a new account, but I'm still going to update 'Sam and her tutor' and 'Protect me'.

"But Frediiiiiiiie! I want to go to GameStop and buy the ps3!". Sam Whined.

"Sorry. I can't let you do that. You have a math test this Thursday. If you pass, I'll go with you to buy the ps3".

That wasn't good enough for Sam. When she wanted something she wanted it now. On the spot. Not in a month or a few weeks, or whatever.

She took a sip of water and spit it at Freddie.

"Sam! Are you...Are you crazy?!".

Sam grinned at him and nodded. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you really want that game console that bad?".

Sam nodded.

Freddie sighed heavily. "Fine. But you won't be able to put it together until you get the test back. Okay?".

"Fine".

*A few days later*

Sam walked to where Freddie's apartment was. She pounded on his door.

"I'll be right there! Hold on!". Freddie called out.

Sam kicked his door.

He unlocked his door and saw Sam standing with a paper in her hand.

"Don't you know how to knock?".

"Don't you know how to shave your chest hair? You're starting to look like bigfoot if he had patches of hair on his chest".

He stared at her and rolled his eyes. "That's what I was...Never mind. What's up?".

"Take a look at this thing I my hand".

He took the paper from her saw her grade. A 90. 90%. 9-0. The number after 89. Sam, she got a 90. She got a 90 on her math test. He look at the test and he looked at her in shock.

He was sort of speechless.

"S-Sam you...Y-you got a 90. Wow! That's awesome, Congrats! I'm proud of you!".

"Thanks".

He continued to praise her and shower her with how proud of her he was.

And all her needed was shampoo and conditioner.

Freddie being happy for her made Sam think. Se had no dad and what not. So Freddie being ecstatic as he was made her happy as well. Well, on the inside at least.

"I have to finish shaving. I knew you could do it, Sam!".

She wishes he would at least have a shirt on. She wanted to throw herself in his arms. Hug him. Kiss him. But she felt like it would be awkward.

"Have fun with that. See you later, Benson. I'm putting my ps3 together tonight".

"Okay. You deserve it".

Sam nodded. "See you later".

"Bye, Sam".

Freddie closed the door and Sam went home.

She thought about Freddie. He isn't like other boys.

Other boys. They were full of themselves.

They were too into themselves with an ago bigger than there own heads.

Freddie. He's different. He's a technology geek. A huge nerd. But an attractive one. An overall swell guy. A gentleman. Sam knows what she wanted. She didn't want someone who always wondered where she was going. Or where she was at. At some point, she liked Spencer but it would have been odd to be affectionate around Carly. So that was the end of something that had a bit of potential.

Sam and Freddie.

Freddie and Sam.

Sam smiled. Maybe Freddie isn't he she just wants. She needs him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated this story in SO long. :/ If you're still following this story, or if this your favorite one, thank you for your patience. :)

"Can I sleep now?". Sam asks.

"No. We're almost done I promise. Just two more questions". Says Freddie.

Sam sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom".

"Okay. I'll wait for you".

She went to the bathroom and locked the door. She pulled her Nintendo 3ds out the pocket in her jacket, and started playing. She started to smile as she was playing super Mario kart. "Bathroom. Yeah, right". Sam said to herself.

*One hour later*

Freddie looked at the time on his phone. He shot up from his chair in the kitchen, and went to see if Sam is okay. He knocked on the door. "Sam? Are...Are you okay?".

Sam was really into the game. She was winning and everything. Until she heard Freddie knock on the door. 'Oh crap!'. She thought to herself.' "Uh...Yeah. I'll be right out".

"Sam, you're not fooling anyone. I know".

"Know what? That I'm a cool chic?". Sam smiled.

Freddie Rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. "I know that you have your 3ds in the bathroom".

"WHAT? No I don't". Sam exclaimed.

"I can hear the volume, Sam!". He said on the other side of the door.

'Why didn't I turn off the volume?'. Sam asked herself mentally. "That's wasn't the volume on the game, Mr. Conspiracy theorist". Sam said annoyed.

"Then what was it?".

"It was Casper the friendly ghost. He wanted to pay me a visit!".

"You know what Sam?".

"Chicken butt?".

'This girl is too much'. Freddie thought to himself. "I guess you won't be getting a prize".

"And what would that be? A date with the almighty Fredrick Sheldon Benson?".

N-No! And don't call me by my full name!". Freddie stuttered a bit as he got a bit defensive.

"FREDRICK BENSON". Freddie's mom shrieks.

"I'm up here, mom!". Freddie yells.

She sees Freddie standing by the bathroom door. "I called you five times! You need to get your stuff, you need to help me clean and you also need to clean your room".

Freddie groaned. "Moooooooom! I'm busy here!".

Sam got out of the bathroom.

Freddie's mom looked at her son then at Sam.

"Are you too?...Dating or just studying?". She asks suspiciously with her eyebrow raised.

"Mom! Really?". Freddie said irritated.

"Eww, Ms. Benson! Freddie isn't my type. He's all...Freddie and what not!".

"HEY. What does that mean?".

"It means this". Sam stuck her tongue out at Freddie.

"It's time to go. Come one". Freddie's mom said as she walked away.

"I'm going".

As Freddie packed up his stuff at Sam's apartment, Sam stopped him. "Fredrick, wait. I'd love to go on a date with you. Text me okay, loser?".

Freddie nodded.

As soon as Sam closed the door, Freddie smiled as he skipped to mom's car.


End file.
